


I think I might be in love with you… bro

by klari19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Confession, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, First time (with each other), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i love this pairing so much help me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly BoKuro thing where Kuroo is gay for his best bro, and Bokuto finally realizes his own bro-feels might actually mean something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I might be in love with you… bro

_To: Sexy Panther_  
From: Me  
bro she dumped me

To: Me  
_From: Sexy Panther_  
aw shit dude i’m so sorry. do you want me to come over and bring a few beers?

 _To: Sexy Panther_  
From: Me  
bro… u read my mind

* * *

With the key Bokuto had given him when he had just moved to his new apartment, Kuroo unlocked the main entrance door and stepped into the narrow hallway. There were only a few doors lined on the walls at regular intervals, but Kuroo knew exactly which one to look for. He’d been there so many times in the past he almost knew how many steps it took to reach Bokuto’s doormat from the main entrance. It was as if it were his own place, and the feeling was enhanced by the familiar way Bokuto always welcomed him with whenever he dropped by.

In no time, Kuroo was in front of the door adorned with a metal plate which was plastered with a paper sticker that read ‘BROkuto’. Kuroo chuckled softly, still not over the fact that his friend had actually written the piece of paper and then stuck it (proudly!) on the plate while Kuroo watched him doubled up in laughter. But he went silent when he heard muffled music and Bokuto’s voice, and pressed his ear to the door. The lyrics of a song he knew all too well rose up in the air, and he listened closely to them being sang by his friend, who was as awfully out of tune as always.

 _God knows, got to make it on my own,_  
_So baby can’t you see,_  
_I’ve got to break free!_

Kuroo bit back a snort and covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding the box of beers; he closed his eyes tightly as his entire frame shook. Somehow managing to take back his composure, he put the key inside the lock, turned the doorknob, and swung the door open just as Bokuto was yelling the last ‘free’ of the song.

Bokuto whipped his head towards the entrance, mouth wide open and breathing out the last chords. He was kneeling on top of his small dining table, which could be seen directly from the door to the apartment. One of his arms was outstretched towards the ceiling, while his other hand was clutching his chest tightly. Kuroo watched him, wordless, jaw hanging open, for a few moments, until his brain caught up on the situation and he dropped to his knees howling in laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me, bro! This is my way of coping!” Bokuto shouted, hurriedly hopping off the table and almost landing face-first on the floor.

“I’m s – HAHA!” Kuroo’s attempt of apologizing was cut short by a burst of laughter. He leaned against the door, gasping for breath as Bokuto ran toward him with a wide grin spread onto his lips despite the entire situation. “I’m sorry, Bo. That was – ” Kuroo inhaled deeply, a small chuckle bubbling from his throat, “ – that was one hell of a performance.” He finished, and wiped away a stray tear as he gazed up at Bokuto standing in front of him.

“Thanks man.” Bokuto said, grinning, and reached out a hand to help Kuroo stand up.

When Kuroo had straightened up Bokuto pulled him into a hug, their hands linked between them in a strong clasp, and clapped Kuroo’s back. His spiky silver hair tickled Kuroo’s cheek as he pressed his chin onto Bokuto’s shoulder. The contact only lasted a few seconds, but the warmth of Bokuto’s body pressed against his lingered beneath Kuroo’s skin for far longer.

“I’m sorry, Bo.” Kuroo spoke once they parted. He was completely honest when he said it.

Bokuto shrugged and wrinkled his nose. “Nah, it’s alright. It’s not that bad, actually.”

“Wanna talk a little about it over a beer? They say it helps. Talking, I mean. And, well, I guess a beer helps too.” Kuroo suggested, lifting the box he’d been holding in his hand towards Bokuto.

The owl-like man threw his head back a little and chuckled, grabbing the box in his hands.

“Sure.” Bokuto replied. “Come inside.”

Kuroo nodded and leaned down to take off his shoes as Bokuto padded through his apartment and into the small kitchen. The distinct sound of bottles being uncapped resounded in Kuroo’s ears as he stepped into the small room and gazed at his friend. Bokuto beamed at him and offered him one of the drinks.

“Thanks.” Kuroo said, taking the sweaty bottle in his hand, and patted Bokuto’s shoulder. “Living room?”

“Yeah.” The other replied, and they made their way together to the adjacent room.

Bokuto’s living room was small and warm and cozy, and Kuroo loved spending time in it along with Bokuto. They shared extensive memories of long nights spent marathoning all three of The Lord of The Rings’ movies (cut scenes and extras included), or simply talking until the early hours of morning, exchanging about various subjects that ranged from whether rooster had teeth or not to the possibility of having a soulmate. All of those memories were precious to Kuroo, but the talks about soulmates and destiny and true love held a special place in his heart.

Both men plopped down onto the only real piece of furniture Bokuto had to offer in the small room: one large, extremely soft and comfortable couch. Kuroo pulled his feet up on the couch and sat cross-legged, with his lower back pressed against the armrest. Facing Bokuto, who was mirroring on his seat, he raised his bottle towards him and began chanting.

“May this bottle of liquid amnesia be the cure for my friend’s heartache. _Salud_.”

They clinked their bottles together; Bokuto’s shoulders shook with laughter, and a smile pulled at the corners of Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo pressed the bottle against his lips and took a drag of the sparkling beer. A familiar warmth bloomed deep in his chest as the drink descended down his throat.

“Ahhh.” Bokuto sighed heavily, pulling the bottle away from his mouth and licking his lips. “This is really good. Thanks a lot, Kuroo.” He said, nudging Kuroo’s knee with his foot.

“It’s my pleasure.” Kuroo replied, and returned the gesture.

The exchange of contact was warm and relaxing, as it always had been between the two friends. Kuroo smiled in appreciation of the moment, contentment filling his chest.

“Now talk to me about it.” Kuroo spoke softly.

Bokuto took a long gulp of his drink before answering. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at his feet. “There’s not much to say… Really.” He sighed.

“Did she give you a reason?”

Bokuto looked up a him with a half-smile. “Yeah, well – she said that I was spending more time with you than I was spending with her.” Kuroo’s stomach churned, and he gripped his slippery bottle tighter between his suddenly trembling fingers. “I tried telling her that you’re my friend, and that it’s only natural, but she wouldn’t really listen to me. She said – ” Bokuto stopped himself and puckered his lips.

Kuroo let a few seconds pass before he gently prompted him to continue. “She said…?”

Bokuto took in a deep breath, as well as another long drag from his drink, then proceeded, stuttering over the hastily-spoken words. “She said I’d better be your boyfriend instead of hers, and that I already looked like I was in love with you, so that it would be easy. She said we looked like – Kuroo?”

Kuroo whipped his head up and looked into Bokuto’s confused eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring at Bokuto’s feet, eyes wide open, breathless, until Bokuto had called his name. “Yeah?” He called, his voice sounding distant and muffled through the steady pumping in his eardrums.

His growing anxiety only worsened when Bokuto didn’t speak during a few seconds. Then, the owl-like man narrowed his eyes and looked intently at him.

“Bro. Are you drunk already?” There was a hint of laughter in Bokuto’s voice.

Kuroo chuckled awkwardly, trying to ease down the lump in his throat by drinking from his bottle. “Maybe? I haven’t had any alcohol in a few, um. Days.”

He was glad to see Bokuto throw his head back, laughing wholeheartedly as his throat contracted and his chest shook. Kuroo’s momentary slip had been miraculously forgotten.

“Aah, man. That was really funny.” Bokuto managed to gasp out, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. Then the owl-like man sighed, turning the bottle in his hands while he looked down at it. “Also. She said that my recurrent mood swings weren’t her thing.” Bokuto looked up at him with a tiny smile.

Kuroo chuckled softly and took a swig off the bottle. “Only I can endure your mood swings.” He whispered.

Heat rose to his cheeks and he cleared his throat loudly when he realized what he’d said – the possible implications, the hidden meaning –

“Yeah.” Bokuto’s voice was unusually soft when he spoke then. Kuroo looked up at him, his heartbeat hammering in his ears. “Because you’re my best bro!”

Bokuto’s smile, as bright as the sun, warmed Kuroo’s chest. He grinned as well and huffed out a small laugh. “That’s right.”

Bokuto was so oblivious that it almost hurt, but Kuroo didn’t let his feelings attenuate the comfortable mood.

He just wasn’t aware of what lay beneath Bokuto’s smile.

* * *

 

The box of beers was emptied before either of them could realize it, and by the time they noticed each of them had reached the bottom of their last bottle, both were drunk off their asses.

“Bro, bro… Oh my God – Do you remember that time we went skydiving?” Bokuto’s words were slurred and his hand was warm on Kuroo’s calf.

Kuroo stifled a laugh, the memories resurfacing in his mind even through the daze of the alcohol. “Oh dude… Yeah…”

“I’m sure we gave the pilots nightmares with all of our shouting.”

Kuroo nodded heavily, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips, as he _especially_ recalled Bokuto’s bloodcurdling screams. “Yup.”

“And then, when you reached the ground, you waited for me and caught me in your arms. As if I were a flying princess and you were my prince.” Bokuto spoke, looking dreamily towards the ceiling.

“I caught you? You mean like – you crashed against me and we fell to the ground.” A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through Kuroo’s body, even though it was a comical thing to remember.

Bokuto howled, slapping his own thigh with the palm that had been previously on Kuroo’s calf. Kuroo missed the warmth.

“True. True.” Bokuto gasped, wiping a tear off his cheek and gripping his side. His chest heaved profoundly as he breathed, and Kuroo could see each muscle moving smoothly below his tight V-neck t-shirt. He subconsciously gulped down and licked his lips. “You’re always there for me, and that’s great.” Bokuto whispered, still looking up at the ceiling.

Kuroo was positive they understood Bokuto’s words in two different ways.

A comfortable silence stretched between them after that. Kuroo shifted onto the couch, making himself more comfortable onto the soft cushions, and his knees bumped against Bokuto’s; the other man didn’t move.

Moments later, Kuroo put his elbow on his knee and leaned forward, pressing his mouth into his hand and quirking an eyebrow. He studied his friend with what he thought was an intense gaze, narrowing his eyes – but if he’d seen himself in that moment he’d have realized how laughable he actually looked.

“Wot.” Bokuto blurted out in a hiccup.

Kuroo exhaled through his nose and wrinkled it, furrowing his brows deeply and speaking through his fingers. “You don’t look so sad about all of this. Your breakup, I mean.” It hadn’t sounded so accusing in his mind, but now he was too drunk to reiterate his words. Nonetheless, Bokuto took it well, which was a relief.

“I actually – I don’t – ” He stuttered out, looking for his words at the same time as he spoke. “It’s weird but, it’s not like I didn’t love her but… The original feeling had sort of faded, you feel me?”

“Mm.” Kuroo hummed softly, partially understanding what his friend meant.

“I mean – I loved her? But not the same way anymore? Does that make sense?”

Kuroo nodded in response, still trying to grasp the concept. The part of his brain that was still lucid wasn’t able to prevent the next words from making it through his lips as he straightened up in his seat. “Do you think you’re in love with someone else, then?”

Suddenly he was very aware of their knees brushing each other. He tried not to look down and maintained Bokuto’s gaze. _‘Much gold. Very shine. Wow.’_ Kuroo thought.

“It’s – ” Bokuto began, then linked his hands together and twiddled his thumbs. “I’m not sure? Maybe?”

“How so?” Kuroo interrogated, the anxiety rising again and making his palms sweat. He discretely wiped his hands on his jeans, trying to look as if he was only rubbing his thighs.

Bokuto scratched the back of his head and furrowed his brows. “I don’t know… I don’t know if it’s love, actually. It’s – ”

“Just spit it out, bro.” Kuroo said with a slow shake of his head.

“Okay okay.” Bokuto pressed his hands to his knees and leaned forward, just like Kuroo had done previously. The distance between their faces had shortened considerably; Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s alcohol breath slipping into his nostrils, brushing his cheeks, and he was sure it was the same for Bokuto, but neither of them put any mind to it. The owl-like man inhaled deeply, then spoke in a single breath. “I think I might be in love with you.”

It felt as if time had stopped. Kuroo blinked slowly and parted his lips to (try to) inhale; he was dumbstruck.

“Bro, are – are you okay?” Bokuto questioned. His words were slurred but his voice was thick with concern.

“Say it again.”

Kuroo’s shallow breaths filled the atmosphere for only a few seconds, until Bokuto blinked and spoke up once more. “Dude, you heard me right.”

“No – Yes. But say it again.”

Bokuto gulped down and nodded. “Alright. I think I’m in love with you.”

“Again.”

“Kuroo! This is a little embarrassing, you know!” Bokuto cried out, lifting his hands up and almost pulling his head away, but Kuroo’s sudden hard grip on his knee somehow prevented him from doing so. Kuroo could see Bokuto’s cheeks slowly color in a bright pink before he murmured the words one last time. “I’m in love with you, Kuroo.”

It all suddenly dawned on Kuroo, and he truly, definitely realized the meaning of Bokuto’s whispered words at the same time as he leaned forward, placing both of his hands on Bokuto’s knees.

Kuroo’s nose brushed Bokuto’s gently, and their warm breaths stroked each other’s lips pleasantly. Kuroo looked down at Bokuto’s parted lips, and then back up into his melting golden eyes. Bokuto nodded slowly, minutely tipping his head to the side as Kuroo closed the distance between them.

Their lips touched softly, chastely. Kuroo peppered a series of hesitant kisses over Bokuto’s lips. His hands shook, even when pressed to the other’s knees.

He stopped doubting when Bokuto placed his own hands over his, his thumbs rubbing slow circles to the side of Kuroo’s wrists.

Kuroo parted his lips to let out a shivering breath, and then crashed them against Bokuto’s as soon as he’d inhaled again.

He kissed Bokuto fervently, with his eyes half-closed, and Bokuto kissed him back with the same intensity. They swallowed each other’s sighs as their teeth clinked together, tongues messily exploring each other’s mouths.

Bokuto reached a hand up to cup the back of Kuroo’s neck as he got up on his knees and leaned forward. The dark-haired man tilted his head back as the kiss deepened and he was slowly pushed back to lay down onto the sofa.

When Kuroo parted his knees, Bokuto looked down at him with his eyebrows furrowed slightly in concern. “Are you okay with doing this?”

The fact that Bokuto wanted to make sure he had his consent made Kuroo smile and his heart clench. Their friendship was based on a lot of stupid decisions, but they always made sure the other was comfortable with doing said stupid things before they embarked on a new adventure.

“I am. How about you? Do you want to do this?”

“Yeah.” Came Bokuto’s low and breathy voice.

“Then let’s do it.” Kuroo whispered, and Bokuto grinned while he leaned over him between his spread thighs.

Bokuto’s original ‘embarrassment’ had vanished like smoke in thin air, and he now moved his mouth down, nibbling softly at the sharp line of Kuroo’s jaw and sucking gently at the tender skin of his neck. Kuroo’s voice spilled out, unrestrained, and he brought his hands up to curl his fingers into Bokuto’s silver hair.

An insistent tugging at the hem of his shirt made him open his eyes and slowly turn his head to look into Bokuto’s eyes. They were alight with desire, signed with a silent request; Kuroo understood. He stretched his arms up and slightly lifted his back off the cushion. Bokuto quickly slid the shirt off and discarded it on the floor.

Kuroo shivered pleasantly and bit his lip when Bokuto closed his mouth over his collarbone and ran clumsy hands over his chest, leaving a heated trail everywhere he touched.

Bokuto’s hands were all over him, but he wanted – he wanted _more contact_.

He brought his hands down and pulled Bokuto’s shirt up. The silver-haired man only parted from him long enough for him to slip the shirt off his arms before he pressed himself flush against Kuroo’s body.

Warmth irradiated from their chests, their entire bodies, the heat of their emotions flowing through their veins.

Kuroo sighed into Bokuto’s ear as he felt the other man’s hardness press insistently against his own. He ground his hips against Bokuto’s, and the motion drew a low groan from deep inside the owl-like man’s chest. “Fuck, Kuroo…” He breathed out against Kuroo’s neck. The other chuckled softly, then let out a trembling sigh when Bokuto gyrated his hips hard against his in return.

Propping himself up on his elbows, each arm sinking down beside Kuroo’s head, Bokuto looked down at Kuroo and smiled. His fingers threaded into Kuroo’s messy black strands when he dragged his clothed erection over Kuroo’s.

“Mm – _oh_ …” Kuroo moaned, throwing his head back against the armrest and looking at Bokuto through half-lidded eyes.

Bokuto leaned down and planted a wet kiss to the side of Kuroo’s mouth as he thrust himself against him. Kuroo couldn’t suppress the whimpers slipping past his lips as a pleasant sensation gathered in his groin. He shut his eyes and furrowed his brows in pleasure, letting the muttered curses and soft calls of Bokuto’s name stream down his lips.

He snaked his hands up Bokuto’s firm chest, feeling the muscles ripple under his fingers. His own stomach churned as he touched the other’s skin, the realization that he was running his hands over the object of his dreams only sinking in at that moment. His lips spread into a lazy smile as trailed his fingers up and curled them into dark gray hair.

Bokuto adjusted his hips slightly, dragging his erection longer and harder against Kuroo’s, and the dark-haired man could swear tiny stars had begun forming behind his closed eyelids.

“Kuroo…” Bokuto moaned breathlessly. “Kuroo, look at me.” Kuroo obeyed and opened his eyes. Bokuto’s face was blurry at first, but his eyes soon focused on his wide grin and shimmering eyes. “I want – I want to see your eyes when you come.” He whispered, his hot breath brushing Kuroo’s cheeks and making him shiver. He nodded promptly, and locked his gaze to the other man’s.

The couch creaked softly underneath them with each movement, the sound almost drowned by their moans and shallow breaths. They looked at each other with fire burning bright and deep into their irises; Bokuto renewed the intensity of his rocking.

Kuroo could feel his orgasm mounting steadily into his core as his breathing turned ragged and harsh. He sensed Bokuto was nearing his own edge when the movement of his hips turned faster and more erratic. He gripped Bokuto’s hair tighter into his fingers, eyes widening and jaw dropping open when he felt himself tense up suddenly.

Amber melted into gold and Kuroo gasped, thrusting his hips up against Bokuto’s as the latter shivered and let out low grunts. Extreme heat and something like electricity coursed through his body as he came apart, squirming and whimpering loudly underneath the man that was rutting against him on auto-pilot. Wet warmth spread into his underwear, making the fabric stick messily to his over-sensitive and throbbing skin.

Bokuto’s name was a breathless whisper on his lips as he pulled the man above him into a kiss, sucking gently on his plump lower lip. Soft smooching sounds reached their ears along with their progressively normalizing breaths, and they smiled against each other’s lips.

Bokuto nibbled Kuroo’s lips softly before pressing a smooth kiss over them, and then let himself fall limp over Kuroo’s spent body. Spiked up hair brushed Kuroo’s cheek when the other buried his face into his neck, but it felt soft and smooth and good on his skin. Kuroo welcomed the warmth of Bokuto’s chest against his own with a small sigh.

Time passed slowly and they breathed, filling their lungs with the scent of the other. It was a strange mix of alcohol, sweat, cologne and the faintest aroma of sex. It tickled Kuroo’s nose pleasantly and he inhaled deeper.

Exhausted, he tiredly twirled his fingers into Bokuto’s gray locks as his other palm leisurely stroked the other’s strong shoulders and back. Each soft touch earned him a small appreciative sound from the owl-like man.

It all felt so natural. As if it had meant to be that way from the very beginning.

Happy tears surged to the corners of Kuroo’s eyes and he quickly blinked them away, blaming his emotional state on his alcohol-weakened mind, but secretly wishing Bokuto was feeling as happy as he felt. And as if he’d heard his thoughts –

“I don’t know if it’s because of the beer but… this feels kinda normal. And good. With you. I don’t know how to explain.” Bokuto mumbled all of a sudden, and his breath tickled Kuroo’s neck softly. Kuroo smiled and stroked Bokuto’s gray locks. “I mean, we’ve been friends for so long, and it almost feels as if – as if we’ve been dating all along, just – without really realizing it.” Bokuto finished and chuckled a little.

It felt so pleasant, feeling Bokuto’s chest vibrate against his own. Their thoughts and emotions were closer than they probably thought they were.

Kuroo laughed softly, the exhaustion dragging in his voice. “Yeah…”

“We can think about it when we’re sober.” Bokuto said, and Kuroo nodded with a smile, then voiced his agreement when he realized Bokuto couldn’t see his gesture.

The silence returned for a moment, but after a while, Bokuto spoke up once more. “Anyway, you’re so loud during sex, man.”

Kuroo flushed, and attempted to smack the back of Bokuto’s head with his palm – but he only managed to land a gentle pat. Bokuto chuckled softly as Kuroo murmured. “Shut up. You’re loud too, didn’t you notice?”

“Yeah, but your voice sounds better. I like it.” The gray-haired man said. He brushed the back of his fingers to Kuroo’s cheek and pressed his lips to the other side of his face. Kuroo made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, unable to hide his abashment, and felt Bokuto’s lips curl into a smile against his skin.

They fell silent again, relishing the moment, the warmth of the other… the normalcy of the whole thing, how good it felt, how their bodies fit together perfectly.

“Kuroo.” Bokuto murmured after a few minutes of peacefulness. He really wasn’t able to stay silent for more than a few moments. Kuroo smiled and hummed softly to indicate him that he was listening. Bokuto spoke up then. “How long have you been in love with me?”

Kuroo meditated the question for a moment. “I don’t know… I couldn’t pinpoint an exact date, or even a moment. I just – fell in love with you as the years passed? Even though after each year you became more and more of a pain in the ass.”

“That’s mean.” Bokuto murmured.

“Jeez Bokuto.” Kuroo chuckled softly. “I thought you knew me better than that. I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t something I like about you.” Kuroo felt his face getting warmer with each word, and he stopped himself from embarrassing himself even further.

When Bokuto didn’t respond after some time, Kuroo thought he’d finally fallen asleep, and whispered his name to see if he had indeed dozed off – if he had Kuroo knew he wouldn’t reply, as Bokuto slept like a rock when he finally did. Bokuto shifted his weight a little over him and answered. “Nah, I’m – almost asleep, but not quite yet. It’s just that I didn’t know how to answer what you said.”

“That’s fine.” Kuroo smiled as his eyelids fluttered closed.

In the silence that followed, his consciousness slowly started slipping into the realm of dreams… He felt like he was swimming…

“We should have done this in my bed. Now I don’t feel like moving.” Bokuto said, and Kuroo had a small somersault, feeling like his very soul had tried leaving his body as he slowly fell asleep then had come back to it when Bokuto had spoken. Bokuto stroked his hair and kissed his neck, probably in an attempt to apologize for dragging him out of his light slumber. The contact felt good, but Kuroo really wanted to sleep now.

“Then don’t move.” He murmured groggily, squirming a little under Bokuto, making himself more comfortable for sleep.

“Alright. I just hope I’m not too heavy for you.”

“You’re not…” Kuroo whispered.

In fact, Bokuto’s heaviness atop him felt just right. He felt as if he was progressively being pushed down by it and swallowed by the couch underneath him. He was slowly being sucked by the soft cushions as sleep enveloped him in a soft, warm cover – Bokuto’s body.

“You know. Our underwear will be gross tomorrow morning.”

Kuroo wanted to punch Bokuto in the mouth, but he didn’t have any force left in his limbs to move – he was barely able to open his lips and talk. “Just sleep, goddammit.”

“Okay.” Bokuto mumbled, sounding a little offended. Kuroo willed his hands to move and stroked the back of Bokuto’s neck in slow, sleepy movements to try to comfort him; the man atop him relaxed instantly. When Bokuto spoke next, Kuroo wished he wasn’t as tired as he was so he could have heard him say those words a thousand times more. “ I love you, Kuroo.”

Those words.

The words they’d started telling each other a very long time ago – before they probably even started feeling something for the other – now carried a much deeper meaning.

“Love you too, Bo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't function properly until I got this out lmfao. I really love the BoKuro dynamics, their solid frienship and just the overall feels that this pairing gives off jkfghelfges; I hope it was enjoyable!  
> Thank you to my incredible beta, [Onlyslash](http://onlyslash.tumblr.com), who just got into the fandom but is already bathing in gay volleyball shipping hell lmao I love you so much❤  
> Find me on tumblr @ kuroosthighz


End file.
